Scary Experience On The Fourth of July
by TayTayCap93
Summary: (AU fanfic, where stands and vampires don't exist like the other fanfic "Josuke and Joseph's Holidays".) Koichi was almost kidnapped on the night of Fourth of July.


It had been a couple of years since Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi met Mr and Mrs Joestar, Mr Kujo, his mother, his boyfriend Kakiyoin, and his daughter Jolyn.

Last year Josuke invited Okuyasu and Koichi to join him on going to his father's home in New York, United States of America for the Holiday "Thanksgiving".

There was a sexual predator named Kira Yoshikage, who snuck into the Joestar home and attempted to kidnap Koichi in the middle of the night. Mr. Kujo caught him in time and stopped him but he got away. They haven't seen or heard anything of Kira.

Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi and Mrs. Kujo are heading to Mr Joestar's summer private home in Virginia. This time Mr. Joestar invited Josuke and his friends to his place during the summer in July to celebrate the Holiday Fourth of July with him and his wife Mrs. Joestar.

They were excited as a child going to Disneyland. As the limo drove on the dirt road they looked at the trees on the sides of the road. It took them an hour to get to the house, which was the largest Koichi has ever seen.

The front yard was wide with green grass. Roses that are the colors yellow, pink, white, and red decorated the corners and sides of the yard. Once the car stopped and parked in front of the large building they got out and stretched their legs.

They took their stuff out of the trunk and took it all to the front door. Mrs. Kujo knocked on the door. A housekeeper answered us. Something about him reminded me of Kira. Maybe it was his facial structure. "How may I help you?" He asked

"Hello. We're here to see Mr and Mrs. Joestar, my parents. I'm Holly Kujo Mr and Mrs. Joestar's daughter. The boys behind me are my younger brother Josuke and his friends Okuyasu-san and Kiochi-san." I could have sworn I saw him grin at me but I didn't say anything.

"My name is Kosaku Kawajiri. I'll take you and your party to them." He let us in and took us to the backyard where the pool was located. The elder couple were sitting at a small table that had an umbrella attached to it. They weren't far from the door we just came out of.

Mrs. Kujo went up to her parents and greeted them with a hug. Josuke, Okuyasu and I greeted them with a polite and cheerful "hello". She sat down with her parents as they left to find a room for them to use for changing into our swimsuits.

While changing into his swimsuit Koichi couldn't help but think that someone was watching him. The thought of that scared him. As soon as he finished changing he left the room. While he was swimming he noticed Mr. Kawajiri was staring at him. He did my best to ignore it.

Later on they had a nice meal of a combination of American and Japanese food. After dinner they watched the fireworks in the backyard for about a couple of hours.

After the adults went to bed for the night, they played video games with Xbox One he has here foe when he visited. The game they played was Mortal Combat. "Are you alright Kiochi?" Josuke asked, "You've been acting weird."

Instead of lying I asked, "Was it that obvious?"

"Okuyasu and I known you since middle school so we know when something's bothering you."

"Is it because of the creepy housekeeper?" Okuyasu asked "He's been staring at you while we were swimming."

"We didn't want to say anything without consulting with you."

"Thanks guys but I'm sure everything's fine."

"Okay. Just say the word if anything weird happens"

"I will." Koichi got up from his seat and went to the bathroom when he finished a round of the game. During the time he was using the bathroom, he heard knocking on the door.

He washed hia hands and dried them before opening the door. It was Mr. Kawajiri. "Umm did you need to use the bathroom?" He asked with a nervous, shaky tone.

He moved aside and allowed Koichi to walk past him but he grabbed the young boy from behind. He fought back by struggling. He tried to scream but duck tape was used to cover his mouth. Memories of last year were flashing before my eyes.

Kiochi cursed himself for his small size. It made it easy for the kidnapper to pick him up and carry him over his shoulder after he used duck tape to tie him up. The housekeeper was looking for something to use to climb out of a window.

Tears were squeezed out of his eyes. He was about to loose hope when Josuke, Okuyasu, and Mrs. Kujo came to us in the hallway. He guessed they made some sort of noise that was loud enough to catch their attention.

"Put him down, creep!" Okuyasu demanded. She was pointing a gun at his head. Mr. Kawajiri let go of Koichi the moment Josuke knocked him out. Mrs. Kujo called the cops.

They came by and took away Mr. Kawajiri in cuffs. It turned out it was Kira in a disguise. The next morning we had to tell Mr and Mrs. Joestar since their sleeping pills prevented them from waking up. "I'm sorry this happened again." Mr. Joestar said.


End file.
